Seeing Red
by Quilliariya
Summary: Seeing Red made him see red, both literally and figuratively. [GaLe and GrUvia]


**Reading Gale fics has left me craving for more. As much as I adore Jerza (I am and always will be a Jerza shipper 5ever), Gale will always have a special place in my heart. Gihi. This is a little short, so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and am not affliated with Hiro Mashima, as much as I want to be. And If I did own Fairy Tail, there would be a lotof goddamn battle scenes involving erza and jellal.**

**On with the fic~**

A petite blue-haired girl placed her hands tentatively on her book, sighing collectively as she was forced to mark her place using only her finger. "What is it?" She asked, her voice rising in slight irritation.

"Uhmm," the boy hummed in response, sweat glistening on his forehead. "Would you," he paused for what he thought was dramatic effect, "Levy Mcgarden," he said her name with such fervour that she flinched, "Go on a date with me tonight?"

Levy blinked at him incredulously, shock painting itself on her features. "Excuse me?" she replied, the surprise in her tone evident.

The boy sighed at the thought of having to repeat himself again. The second timr eas surely not going to be as good as the first. As he opened his mouth to speak, however, Levy interrupted him. "No, no, I heard it the first time!" a light reddish hue tinted her cheeks, both from being flattered and being embarrassed.

The boy grinned toothily. "So will you accept?" He asked.

"Hmm," Levy mutterred as she racked her head, scanning her schedule for that very night. Seeing nothing significant come up, she shrugged. "I guess I AM free," she stated, beaming. "Alright, I'll go on that date, Hei," Her cheeks reddened a lot more as she let the words escape her mouth, and she bit her lip to keep from squealing. Someone actually asked _her_, Levy-kind-of-flat-chested-so-she-can't-get-guys-that-much Mcgarden, to a humble, extremely romantic(though the boy said nothing of the sort, she was free to assume), date.

"See you then!" the boy known as Hei proclaimed, bowing like the gentleman he was. He quickly turned around, pumping his fist in the air, success in his midst.

About twenty-six tables back, at the far side of the guild (a darker area, to be precise), sound that resembled glass being pounded into pieces echoed, making nearby members flinch. Seated around and on the table was a blue-haired water mage, a red-eyed dragon slayer, and an exceed.

"Gajeel-kun," Juvia said, her eyes darting towards the dragon slayer, whose fists now rested on the table, the once functioning glass turned to powder between his fingers. "What's wrong?" she asked.

The mage, unlike the dragon slayer, possessed not the ability to hear conversations meters away. The exceed, who was used to Gajeel's rather—frequent, outbursts, merely sipped his nearly acquired kiwi juice from Mirajane. The dragon slayer, however—

"Damn life," he said, glancing at the shorty. Said shorty, who was actually Levy ("being christened by one of my flaws is not nice!" she had said, but of course, who was he to stop? He was Gajeel fucking Redfox after all), was pressing her cold hands against her cheeks, trying to remove the blush covering her features. Her book, for once, lay forgotten on the table.

Seeing red made him see red, both literally and figuratively.

He began to loathe this—this _Hei_. Yes, Gajeel was absolutely angry; he was furious.

Only he, _Gajeel Fucking Redfox_, was allowed to make his Levy Mcgarden blush. Only he, Gajeel, can make _his _Levy smile that special smile. And Only he, Gajeel Redfox, can ask Levy out on a date.

Now, none of this was actually official. Levy wasn't exactly _his, _though the black-haired man greatly wanted her to be. It was an unspoken rule, however, that no sane man ask Levy out while Gajeel was around. And this Hei had just proven himself insane.

"Gajeel-kun," Juvia repeated, this time more of a statement than a question. "What happened?" she stared at the remnants of the glass, raising an eyebrow. Receiving no response, Juvia Lockser followed the dragon's slayer's glare to the other side of the guild, where Levy was seated.

The blunette tried to grasp the situation in her head. Despite having an overly-active imagination, Juvia knew herself that she was not to trust herself with the events transpired by her brain. The terms were exaggerated and far from reality, and she knew better than to make fun of Gajeel and Levy's feelings.

As Juvia stared at Levy openly, like Gajeel was doing, she noticed something. The girl was red. Incredibly, irrevocably(perhaps at the moment), and irritatingly(for the dragon slayer anyway) red. What made the girl blush, however, was probably what made Gajeel mad as he was. Juvia cursed herself silently for not having hypersensitive ears.

"Is it about Levy-san?" asked Juvia. By the way she had mentioned the solid script-user's name, the man flinched, and Juvia knew she had hit the right nail. "What's going on with Levy-san?"

"It's none of your business, Juvia," Gajeel said, his jaw still tight with anger. He huffed as he leaned back on his seat, glaring at nothing.

"If Gajeel-kun refuses to tell Juvia what is wrong, then Juvia supposes that she will just ask Levy-san herself," the mage declared, getting ready to stand up and leave.

Gajeel immediately grabbed the sleeve of her dress, pushing her back down to her seat. Pantherlily chuckled in slight amusement.

"Alright, alright!" Gajeel said, directing his glare toward the (evil) blue-haired woman. "I'll talk, don't ask her."

"Excellent decision, Gajeel-kun!" Juvia said brightly, having anticipated the moment. "Now, shall Juvia and Gajeel discuss?"

"Shrimp—" Gajeel started, looking up to the ceiling, "is going on a date."

"A date?" Juvia echoed, startled. All that anger for a single date? Wow, talk about Gajeel being sensitive. "That's all?"

"You have no right to judge me after nearly killing blondie for getting too near your 'Gray-sama,'" Gajeel retorted, slamming his fist on the table. "After all, I have a perfectly good reason as to why I do not agree to the idea of that shrimp going on a date."

"And that is?"

"Well, for one thing, that Hei guy might be mad since she's so flat."

"Juvia thinks that this Hei-person probably noticed that when he first saw Levy-san. And he asked her anyway, correct?"

Pantherlily sneered in his drink, and when Gajeel looked at him, he pretended to be innocent. No need causing a ruckus at this moment.

"Then he might be mad because she's so small."

"Gajeel-kun is the only one who teases Levy-san about her height," Juvia countered, clearing her throat. "It is not very gentlemanly."

Gajeel gulped, his excuses running out. For a crazy stalker, Juvia wasn't half bad, and she was strangely perceptive. Of course, he knew this, but he never really thought her knowledge and wits flowed _that_ far.

"Well—"

"Oi, Juvia." Yes, Gajeel was interrupted—interrupted by none other than Gray Fullbuster, the greatest stripper to ever walk earthland. The said man glanced at Gajeel as acknowledgement, and an eyebrow raise for Pantherlily. However, for Juvia, it was a trying-not-to-care-but-i-really-do grin and an offer to go on a mission.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia had squealed after the ice mage finished talking, a grin making its way through her lips. "Juvia would love to go to a mission with you! But she has to finish talking to Gajeel-kun first. Does Gray-sama mind waiting?"

Gray shrugged, but instead of actually leaving and going off to find Natsu to have a five-minute fight like Gajeel expected him to, he sat beside Juvia and leaned back, obviously planning to eavesdrop on the conversation and not even bothering to hide it.

"Stripper, this isn't your table," Gajeel said, glaring at the currently-naked Gray. The other man let out a "pfft" sound, obviously not caring. "I am most definitely not Salamander, but do you want to go?" and by "to go," he meant, "I'm going to beat the shit out of you if you keep that act of yours up."

"Juvia will make this quick," interrupted the girl, and she blinked at Gajeel as if trying to remember what she was going to say. "Gajeel-kun is really stupid."

Gray snorted and Pantherlily sneered again, and Gajeel glared at the both of them as he tried to figure out what Juvia meant. "What?" he asked her to repeat herself, and she did as was asked.

"Gajeel-kun is really, really stupid." Gajeel flinched. "If Gajeel-kun only says his feelings for Levy at the moment, then he can live life without regrets."

"You want me to be like you?" he countered, glaring at Juvia. "You want me to proclaim my undeniable love for her every day without fail, only to be rejected every day without fail?"

A "Hey!" from Gray was drowned by Juvia's voice, loud and clear. "Levy-san likes Gajeel-kun, and it would do you good to return that like." When Gajeel grit his teeth, Juvia nearly slapped him for being too stupid for her taste. "And if Gajeel-kun is thinking about not deserving Levy, then Juvia will damn him to hell and hope that he becomes sterile and never have children."

By this time, Pantherlily was straight out laughing, and he magically sprouted wings, trying to mutter something about needing more kiwi juice, his unstoppable laughs interrupting every word. Gray's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets as he heard Juvia speak such unkind yet hilarious words, and he stared between the two of them. He could never understand _Gajeel _and _Juvia's _friendship, that's for sure.

"And now," Juvia said, clinging onto Gray. "Juvia will accompany Gray-sama on a mission! She is so excited! Onwards!"

Before Gajeel could react, the pair were already outside, with Gray trying to pry Juvia off him a lot more half-heartedly than he used to do. Juvia was lovestruck, and she looked absolutely happy. It made him question if this was the same, unfeeling rainwoman he knew back at Phantom Lord.

Either way, Juvia was right. And as far as he was concerned, Levy was _not _going on a date with some lousy guy named Hei.

The dragon slayer stood up, gripping the table far more harshly than he intended. With uncalculated, slightly nervous steps, he began to walk towards the blushing girl.

Levy noticed Gajeel approaching, and she looked up to him as he did so. It was surprising and incredibly uncharacteristic for the great Gajeel to actually approach her, little Levy, at the middle of the day, in the middle of the guild.

"Shrimp," he said, his voice wavering slightly, then shook his head. "Levy."

Levy flinched, and her heart jumped out of her chest as those two syllables escaped his mouth. She didn't even know he actually _knew _her name, as he preferred to call her either shrimp or shorty—pick one of the other.

"Yes?" she asked. She could feel the rhythm of her heartbeat in her ears, slightly anticipating, slightly hoping.

Gajeel sighed. "I'm ain't any good at this shit, but don't you fucking dare go on that date with that guy, because apparently, you're schedule is now packed because you're spending every minute of your life with me."

"Uh.. what?" Levy said in response, cocking her head to the side in confusion. Was she dreaming or something?

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "For a really smart girl, you sure are dumb, ain't you? Would you like me to explain further?" Levy nodded absently, her mind currently unable to comprehend what exactly _was _happening to her.

In one swift movement, the iron dragon slayer literally swept the girl off her feet, and placed his surprisingly soft lips on top of hers. For a second, there was no response—and Levy blinked in surprise as one of his hands found their way to the back of her head, holding her in place. She closed her eyes, and placing her hands on his chest, responded with more fervor and enthusiasm, moaning as she felt his tongue slip through her mouth.

For a minute, they stayed like that, ignoring the surprised murmurs around the guild.

"That was amazing," Levy said as they broke for air. "and really. . . surprising."

"I expected so," Gajeel said, rolling his eyes. "Just don't go on that date. Because you're mine."

Levy blushed, and she punched his chest playfully, biting back her tongue to keep from squealing.

And when Gajeel saw red, he didn't see red.


End file.
